Cas aux États-Unis
by Marlee Hartnell
Summary: Afin d'entretenir les relations entre le MI-6 et le FBI, la soeur de Sherlock Holmes, Aibhlinn, un agent de haut niveau, part pour les États-Unis afin de résoudre un meurtre avec l'équipe du Jeffersonian.
1. Chapter 1

J'étais assise dans le salon de l'appartement de Sherlock. John et moi étions en train de discuter de sujets divers tandis que Sherlock préparait du thé dans la cuisine. Mon téléphone sonna. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir un appel aujourd'hui! Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche tandis qu'il vibrait bruyamment. Je lu l'écran: l'université, nom de code pour le MI-6. John me regarda, se demandant évidemment qui ça pouvait bien être.

C'est l'université, dis-je.

John savait la vérité et il avait gentiment gardé le secret depuis un an. Je ne savais jamais si Sherlock suspectait quoi que ce soit, mais il n'avait jamais rien dit. Je répondis à l'appel

Venez nous rejoindre au quartier général, demanda une voix robotisée.

Oui, je suis en vacance en Angleterre, dis-je pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Au plus vite.

Oui, vous pouvez demander au professeur Scott, il saura probablement la réponse, mais je peux quand même faire une petite recherche pour vous, inventai-je. Parfait, à bientôt.

La personne à l'autre bout du fil raccrocha.

Je dois me rendre à Oxford pour chercher un document pour l'Université, dis-je haut et fort afin de me faire entendre de Sherlock.

D'accord, répondit-il

Malgré le fait que j'avais repris contact avec Sherlock il y a plus d'un an et demi, j'avais toujours l'impression qu'il me reniait dans son coeur. Je me tournai et pris mon manteau. Je descendis les marches vers la porte, sortis et pris le premier taxi. Près de 30 minutes plus tard, j'arrivai au bureau. Je passai les portes, présentai ma carte magnétique au lecteur et traversai un détecteur de métal. Je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur et montai à l'étage de Mycroft. Je cognai sur la porte de son bureau et entrai avant même d'avoir reçu une réponse.:

J'allais prendre une tasse de thé, dis-je pour lui montrer d'une manière polie que je n'avais pas le goût d'être ici un samedi.

Tu la prendras dans l'avion, fut sa seule réponse tandis qu'il finissait de signer des documents.

Dans l'avion?

Tu pars pour Washington D.C.

Les États-Unis?

Tu travailleras sur quelques cas avec le FBI pour aider les relations entre les pays.

Seule?

Non, avec un agent et un anthropologue judiciaire, mais je n'est pas leurs noms.

Au moins j'ai étudié l'anthropologie lors d'une infiltration à Oxford, ajoutai-je.


	2. Chapter 2

J'arrivai au bâtiment du Edgar Hoover le lendemain de mon arrivée aux États-Unis. J'entrai et me fis guider vers une salle où j'obtien mon badge et mon armée de service. Je mis mon arme dans la doublure de mon veston et je me dirigeai vers le bureau du directeur. Il n'était pas très bavard et alla directement au point:

Vous serez jumelé avec agent Booth et Aubrey.

Il me donna les indications pour me rendre à eux et je descendis deux étages pour me rendre au bureau de Booth. Je traversai les rangées de bureaux qui me séparaient et cognai à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit et agent Booth se tenait devant moi. Il devait mesurer au moins 6 pieds et avait de larges épaules qui me faisait penser à un joueur de football. Comme presque tous les agents du FBI, il portait un complet noir et avait comme seule touche de couleur ses bas multicolor. Cette démarcation par rapport au reste des agents montrait une individualité de sa part. Il me regarda un instant , fronça un sourcil et demanda:

Est-ce que je peux vous aider?

Agent Holmes du MI-6, répondis-je. On ne vous a pas averti de mon arrivée? Évidemment que non, ça arrive tout le temps. Je vous assisterez pour les prochain cas.

Je ne crois pas, non, fut sa seule réponse tandis qu'il partait déjà pour le bureau du directeur.

Je me dépêchai de le suivre tandis qu'il pesait agressivement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

Écoutez! Je ne suis pas ici pour vous rendre la vie difficile, je ne fais que ce qu'on m'a demandé de faire et je désire, comme vous je le crois, de le faire bien et efficacement, criai-je presque.

Il passa la porte du directeur sans même cogner. La conversation ne s'éternisa pas. Booth furieux se trouvait des excuse pour ne pas être mis avec moi et en échange, le directeur le menaça de le renvoyer s'il ne se taisait pas maintenant. À contre coeur, nous partîmes ensemble pour une scène de crime. Un corps avait été retrouvé dans une usine abandonnée au abord de la ville. Agent Aubrey était déjà en route. Lorsque Booth fut passé par dessus sa frustration de devoir travailler avec moi, il dit:

Holmes, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. Attend! Sherlock Holmes! Tu le connais?

C'est mon frère, dis-je en soupirant.

Les yeux de Booth s'agrandirent d'étonnement pendant qu'il réalisait ce que je venais de dire. Comme à mon habitude, j'observai ce qui m'entourait pour en déduire le plus sur Booth. Il conduisait avec aise, habileté et assurance, ce qui prouvait qu'il faisait cela depuis longtemps. Il jouait au hockey selon la pendantif sur son rétroviseur. Il était un consommateur de café selon les tasses dans son bureau et dans sa voiture. Il m'était encore étrange d'aller en voiture sans me sentir mélangé par le changement de position du siège conducteur. Quelques instants plus tard nous arrivâmes sur place. Nous débarquâmes du camion et nous fûmes vite rejoint par un autre agent que je soupçonnais d'être agent Aubrey.

Aubrey, Holmes. Holmes Aubrey.

Agent Aubrey était beaucoup plus jeune que je ne le pensais. En fait, il devait avoir mon âge. Selon l'ossature de son visage et la flexibilité de sa peau j'en déduit qu'il avait fin vingtaine depuis trentaine, ce qui correspondait avec mon hypothèse antérieur. Il avait des cheveux noirs parfaitement coiffés et était de la même grandeur que Booth, mais beaucoup moins large. Il me tendit la main que je serrai. Je remarquai que son arme n'était pas parfaitement positionnée, il ne devait pas avoir énormément d'années d'expériences. Je me tournai alors vers Booth et remarquai quelques marques à son visage qui me disait qu'il avait été un tireur d'élite, ce qui correspondait avec l'image de lui dans son uniforme dans son bureau.

Holmes, comme Sherlock Holmes, s'écria Aubrey.

Son attitude surexcité me rappelait celle d'un enfant de 5 ans.

Je ne vois pas en quoi mon frère est pertinent au cas, répondis-je sachant très bien qu'un corps nous attendait.

Non, mais le fait que vous n'êtes pas américaine oui, ajouta-t-il.

Je travaille avec le MI-6 à Londres. Je suis ici pour garder les relations entre les États-Unis et le Royaume-Uni.

Je vois, répondit-il.

Où est Bones? demanda soudainement Booth.

L'équipe est prise dans le trafic.

Alors où est le corps? demandai-je.

Là-bas.

Aubrey nous amena plus loin derrière un gros réservoir vide dans le fond de l'usine. Il n'était pas difficile à manquer. Plus on approchait, plus on pouvait sentir l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'en dégageait. Arrivée proche, on pouvait aussi voir une nuée de mouche voler autour. Je continuai d'avancer jusqu'à ce que je réalise que Aubrey et Booth étaient restés derrière par dégoût. Je sortis des gants chirurgicaux de mon sac et les enfilai.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites? me cria Booth tandis que je m'approchais du corps.

J'examine les restes, répondis-je.

N'était-ce pas évident?

Vous pourriez compromettre des évidences!

Agent Booth j'ai assez d'expérience pour savoir comment examiner sans rien mettre en péril.

Je fis le tour du corps duquel il ne restait plus que des os et quelques muscles. J'observai les os iliaques, puis j'ouvris la machoir et finalement je portai attention à l'endroit où il y avait autrefois des yeux. Je n'étais pas la meilleure en anthropologie judiciaire, mais je savais la base. Je me tournai vers Booth et lui dis:

C'est une femme blanche dans la trentaine.

Et c'est parfaitement logique que vous, un agent, sachiez cela, répondit-il sarcastiquement.

Attendez vous allez voir.

Je n'avais pas vraiment le goût de lui expliquer ma première mission dans le MI-6 qui expliquait en partie pourquoi j'en connaissais autant sur les os. J'avais quand même raison et lorsque l'équipe allait arriver elle prouvera ce que j'ai dit.

On devrait regarder dans les alentours pour trouver une arme, dis-je pour combler le temps.

Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que c'est un meurtre?

Les énormes entailles qu'elle a dans les côtes montrent clairement qu'elle a été poignardée, mais si vous ne me croyez pas on peut toujours attendre les spécialistes, dis-je un peu irrité.

Vous parlez comme Bones, ajouta Booth.

Qui est Bones?

Ma question ne fut jamais répondu, car au même moment plusieurs camion arrivèrent en même temps devant l'usine. Nous sortîmes pour accueillir les visiteurs. Les deux premières personnes qui sortirent étaient habillés de combinaisons bleus hermétiques.

Bones! S'exclama Booth.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers nous.

Nous avons été retardées par un accident de la route, mais nous sommes venue le plus possible, dit Bones.

J'en suis sûre, répondit Booth.

Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-elle se tournant vers moi.

Ah oui! s'exclama Booth. Agent Holmes du MI-6, Docteur Temperence Brennan et Docteur Camille Saroyan du jeffersonian institution.

J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous Docteur Brennan, répondis-je.

Ce n'est pas une grande surprise.

Je la trouvais un peu suffisante.

J'aimerais ajouter que la victime est une femme blanche dans la trentaine et qu'elle est probablement morte poignardée.

Et vous savez cela comment? demanda Dr. Brennan.

J'ai fait mes cours d'anthropologie, répondis-je.

Je vais aller confirmer vos observations, dit-elle d'une voix septique.

Elle enfila ses gants et se dirigea vers le corps suivis de tous les autres spécialistes. Tandis que tout le monde s'attardait sur le corps, Aubrey, Booth et moi-même discutâmes du dossier. Le corps avait été trouvé par quelqu'un qui avait fait un appel anonyme avant de partir et ne plus donner signe de vie. Quelques minutes plus tard à la grande surprise de Dr. Brennan et Booth, j'avais raison. Je ne savais pas pour Bones, mais j'avais gagné le respect de Saroyan. Lorsque toutes les évidences furent récupérées, nous nous séparâmes. Bones et son équipes retournèrent au Jeffersonian et nous repartîmes pour le Edgar Hoover. Arrivé, nous passâmes les portes et montâmes à l'étage du bureau de Booth. Les deux entrèrent tandis que je passai par la cuisine pour me prendre une tasse de thé. Après que celle-ci fut infusée, je retournai au bureau de Booth. Avant de cogner sur la porte close, je vis par la fenêtre qu'une personne s'était ajoutée à eux. Curieuse, j'écoutai au travers de la porte.

J'ai entendu dire que Aibhlinn Holmes est arrivée au FBI pour travailler quelques temps, la voix appartenait à une femme d'un certain âge.

Oui… répondirent Aubrey et Booth ne sachant ce qu'il y avait de spécial.

Vous ne savez pas qui est Aibhlinn Holmes?

À part quelqu'un du MI-6, non pas vraiment.

Elle a travaillé avec les meilleurs, James Bond, Thomas Lefroy, nommait les tous. Et ce n'est pas elle qui les a choisis, c'est eux.

Elle a travaillé avec LE James Bond, s'exclama Aubrey.

Ce n'est pas tout. Elle a aussi eu son titre d'agent double zéros. C'est la 14e dans l'histoire.

Double zéro?

Elle a le droit de tuer qui elle veut. Elle se justifie après.

Je vois…

Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait jamais manqué une cible depuis la première fois qu'elle a prit un fusil. Elle a désarmé une bombe sous Londres à l'heure de pointe sauvant des millions de personnes et il y a encore des agents comme vous qui me savent même c'est qui!

Vous savez si elle connaît vraiment l'anthropologie?

J'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je me relevai le plus vite possible et entrai dans le bureau, pour ne pas que cette personne me trouve étrange. Le regard des trois personnes dans la pièce se tournèrent vers moi. Je refermai la porte derrière moi.

Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose demandai-je innocemment.

Je me tournai vers la dame pour me présenter, mais si je savais qu'elle me connaissait. Mais attendez une minute, je l'avais déjà vu quelque part. Julian, Julian… Caroline Julian. Elle était probablement la meilleure dans son champ d'expertise.

Agent Holmes avec le MI-6 et vous devez être Caroline Julian. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous à Londres.

Moi de même Chère.

Caroline Julian était une femme plutôt ronde, au caractère fort, mais doux. Elle était têtu comme une mule, mais allait faisait toujours de son mieux pour aider ses amis. Elle n'avais pas perdu un cas depuis des années, et même les plus grands criminels avaient peur d'elle. Avec son accent du sud et son expression toujours neutre, elle était toute qu'une femme.

Alors vous avez quelque chose? demandais-je.

Aubrey et Booth me regardèrent quelques instants toujours en train de comprendre ce que Caroline leur avait dit.

Euhh… Nous avons une identification pour la victime. Marie King-Hart ressources humaines dans une épicerie. 34 ans. Annoncé disparu par son petit ami il y 5 jours.

Avez-vous des suspects?

Trop! Les employés, des clients insatisfaits et peut-être des amis, on va voir ce qu'Angela va trouver.

Je repensai à ce que Caroline avait dit à Booth et à Aubrey. Rien de ce qu'elle avait dit était faux, mais j'avais mes raisons pour ne pas le dire à tout le monde. Elle avait dû accéder à mon dossier. Ce n'est pas que tout ça me causait problème à proprement parlé, mais je ne voulais que les autres me traitent différamment. Je préfèrais gagner leur confiance à chaque fois, que les voir chuchoter à chaque fois que je passe.

Pour le reste de la journée nous cherchâmes des suspects possible avec l'intention de les interroger le lendemain. Juste avant de partir pour l'appartement qu'on avait loué pour moi, Aubrey posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je me tournai pour lui faire face.

Tu veux aller souper quelque part avec moi?... Pour discuter du dossier.

Je savais que maintenant qu'il savait la vérité, il allait agir différamment.

J'ai entendu ce que Caroline vous a dit, tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer à être gentil.

Je ne me force pas je te jure. Je me suis juste dit que t'aimerais des repaires dans la ville.

D'accord.

Alors tu connais vraiment James Bond, ajouta-t-il quelques secondes plus tard tandis que nous rentrions dans l'ascenseur.

Il avait l'air du garçon de 5 ans qui allait rencontrer son héro.

Oui, et il beaucoup plus neutre que toi.

Neutre, pourquoi neutre?

Agent Aubrey, lorsque vous allez en infiltration ou que vous interrogez un suspect, il est toujours mieux que la personne en fasse de vous ne soit pas capable de vous lire comme livre ouvert.

Et vous êtes capable?

Allez, je reste quand même la soeur de Sherlock Holmes.

Au lieu de retourner chez moi et construire un profil à la victime, j'embarquai dans la voiture d'Aubrey. Nous roulâmes quelques minutes en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il demande:

Tu es déjà venu aux États-Unis?

Oui , la première fois c'est i ans il me semble. J'étais venue infiltrer un groupe britannique qui cherchait à ramener de nouvelles sortes de drogues en Europe.

Ha! Pas vraiment un voyage de repos.

Non, en effet.

Il se stationna à droite de la rue. Je me penchai pour voir où nous étions et je vis l'insigne du restaurant Royal Diner. J'aime bien l'idée d'un fast-food rétro. Nous débarquâmes et traversâmes la rue lorsque celle-ci fut libre. Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions assis dans le diner et nous commandions des hamburgers.

Vous savez pourquoi Booth ne veut pas travailler avec moi? demandai-je.

Ce n'est pas ça, Il préfère travailler seul, parce que si quelqu'un fait une erreur, il va la prendre sur lui. Booth a perdu plusieurs personnes dans sa vie et c'est dur pour lui de faire confiance à des gens, car il ne sait jamais s'ils vont lui être enlever un jour ou l'autre.

Je comprends, répondis-je.

Alors, commença Aubrey pour ramener une ambiane plus joyeuse, comment est-ce que tu connais tout ça sur l'anthropologie?

C'est une longue. J'ai deux frères. Le plus vieux des deux est dans le MI-6. Alors la minute que je suis sortie de l'académie, on m'a envoyé en mission, pas de travaille de bureau. Pour commencer doucement, ils m'ont envoyé faire du profilage en infiltration à Oxford dans la branche d'anthropologie. J'étais supposé surveiller des élèves soupçonnés de complot. Ils m'ont laissé trois semaines pour apprendre assez sur l'anthropologie pour passer pour un étudiant de métrise.

Wow, ok.

Ç'a été plutôt pratique pour la suite.

Nous discutâmes du dossier et énumérâmes des suspects potentiels pour le cas. Nous échangeâmes sur nos vies et j'appris beaucoup sur lui. Vers dix heures, nous partîmes du restaurant et Aubrey vint me porter chez moi.


	3. Chapter 3

Nous passâmes, le FBI et le Jerffersonian, les prochain jours, à chercher des indices et interroger des suspects. Pendant 4 jours, nous avions construit un dossier énorme, mais rien dedans ne nous aidait. Dr. Brennan apprit la raison pour mes connaissances en anthropologie et accepta que je l'aide à consigner les différentes marques sur les os et les raisons possibles pour leur existences. Je rencontrai aussi les autres membres du Jeffersonian dont Jack Hodgins entomologiste, botaniste et minéralogiste. En résumé, il étudiait les insectes et les particules trouvés sur les corps afin de déterminer le moment de la mort et les lieux où la victime se trouvait avant sa mort. Il y avait aussi Angela Montenegro. Elle utilisait la technologie pour trouver des informations en filtrant les e-mails, le médias sociaux et les objets électroniques de la victimes. Elle fait aussi la reconstruction virtuelle du visage des victimes pour déterminer leur leur identité. Lorsqu'une arme avait été trouvée, Angela créait des scénarios pour voir si les blessures correspondaient.

Le 5e jours, après avoir récupéré les nouvelles informations et les contre rendus des interrogations de la veille, je me dirigeai vers le lab du Jeffersonian. Je passai les portes et scanner ma nouvelle carte spécialement pour la plateforme dans le lab.

Selon John McCoy, un employé de l'épicerie, la victime devait beaucoup d'argent à sa meilleure amie, Melissa Jones parce qu'elle était une acheteuse compulsive. Angela, Est-ce que tu pourrais sortir le profil Facebook de Melissa.

Je suis là-dessus, répondit-elle.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers son bureau où elle alluma l'écran à l'aide de son Ipad. Elle fit défiler quelques trucs avant d'ouvrir Facebook. Elle fit quelques recherches et le profil de Melissa Jones apparu. Nous regardâmes ses plus récentes publications. Après quelques minutes j'avais trouvé un motif:

Angela, Melissa a partager plusieurs maisons à vendre et la sienne aussi. Tu penses qu'elle aurait pu tuer Marie King-Hart pour récupérer son argent?

Attend, je vais voir si je peux accéder aux messages de la victime.

Angela entra le email: .Hart23 et surpassa le mot de passe avec un virus contrôlé. Elle se dirigea vers la section message et chercha Melissa Jones. La boîte de conversation s'ouvrit et nous lûmes l'échange.

 **Melissa:** J'ai vraiment besoin que tu me redonnes l'argent que je t'ai prêté.

 **Marie:** Je ne suis pas capable se mois-ci, tu le sais.

 **Melissa:** je vais être une mère monoparentale et je veux acheter une maison pour mes enfants, Marie. Tu ne penses pas que ma situation est plus importante que la tienne. Si tu n'es pas capable de payer tes comptes, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

 **Marie:** Je ne peux pas t'aider, alors arrange toi, je suis tanné.

 **Melissa:** JE N'AI PAS FINI AVEC TOI.

 **Marie:** Ben moi oui.

 **Melissa:** SI TU VEUX PAS ME DONNER MON ARGENT, JE VAIS VENIR LE CHERCHER.

Nous nous regardîmes et hôchâmes de la tête. Melissa avait un motif et disons qu'elle n'était pas très calme non plus. Angela fit le tour du profil et me donna l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone de Melissa. Je l'envoyai à Booth en même que la conversation et toutes les informations importantes pour l'interroger.

Agent Holmes? demanda Dr. Brennan en arrivant dans le bureau.

Oui? répondis-je.

Je n'ai pas de stagiaire aujourd'hui. Pourriez-vous m'assister?

Bien entendu.

Je laissai le dossier sur le bureau d'Angela et suivis Dr. Brennan. J'enfilai un sarrau et des gants chirurgicaux. Je montai sur la plate-forme et me retrouvai devant une table blanche avec un squelette. Je me penchai sur les os.

Voyez cette indentation dans la mandibule! dit Dr. Brennan.

Il semblerait que cette indentation soit la même que celle sur le lobe frontal.

Vous avez raisons! Je vais demander à Dr. Hodgins de comparer la nature des particules pour confirmer notre hypothèse.

Nous continuâmes d'observer les os quelques minutes. J'entendis les portes s'ouvrirent, mais je n'y portai pas attention. Je vis Dr. Brennan se lever. Je pris une des côtes et l'observai:

Qui êtes-vous? demanda Bones.

Intriguée, je reposai l'os et me relevai. Je regardai à qui elle parlait. Non. De. Dieu. C'est une blague. À chaque fois! Tout le temps! Furieuse, Je m'écriai:

Mycroft Holmes! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Je suis venu te rendre visite.

Une semaine! Tu n'es pas capable de me laisser seule un semaine, criai-je. Il faut vraiment que tu connaisse tout mes faits et gestes.

Il se tenait devant moi dans son veston de Tweed et sa cravate rouge. Comme à l'habitude il avait son parapluie dans une main et son trench coat dans l'autre. Me surveillait-il depuis le début? Dr. Brennan regardait d'un côté puis de l'autre pour suivre notre conversation.

Qui est cet homme? demanda Dr. Brennan.

Mycroft Holmes du MI-6. Si vous préférez, mon frère.

Que se passe-t-il ici? dit Camille en sortant de son bureau et venant nous rejoindre.

Il semblerait que le frère de agent Holmes, un membre du MI-6 soit ici, répondis Dr. Brennan, analysant la situation.

Avant que Dr. Saroyan puisse répondre, j'enlevai mes gants et descendis de la plateforme. Je m'arrêtai devant lui et dis:

J'ai remarquai tous les gens que tu mets après moi pour s'assurer que je sois en sécurité. Je n'ai jamais rien dit pour ne pas créer d'histoire. Je n'ai plus 5 ans et je n'en peux plus. Au début je pensais que je devais faire mes preuves, mais Je n'ai jamais échoué une mission. J'ai désarmé une bombe en plein centre de Londres, lorsque tu étais parti en voyage. J'ai défait des groupes criminels et arrêté des tueurs. Si je me rappelle bien, c'est toi qui voulait que je rentre dans les services secret. J'ai menti pendant des années à nos parents. J'ai fait semblant que je ne pouvais jamais les voir, même si je n'étais que l'autre côté de la ville. Encore là, tu ne me fais pas totalement confiance. Je ne veux plus te voir au Jeffersonian. Tu fais ce que tu veux au FBI, mais pas ici.

Au même moment Booth et Aubrey arrivèrent derrière Mycroft. Mycroft un peu offusqué se tourna pour partir et réalisa l'arrivée des deux agents. Comme à son habitude, il les observa de la tête aux pieds pendant un instant.

Vous êtes du FBI? demanda Mycroft.

Et vous êtes? répondit Booth.

Agent Holmes, MI-6.

Booth et Aubrey se tournèrent vers moi.

Oui, c'est mon frère, répondis-je sèchement.

Je ne voulais plus répondre aux questions et surtout, je ne voulais plus le voir. Je me tournai, dos à lui, et partit me réfugier dans le bureau d'Angela. Je me couchai sur son divan et mis mes mains sur mes yeux.

Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé dans la dernière heure de si désespérant? demanda-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de moi et vint s'asseoir au pied du divan. Même si nous nous connaissions à peine depuis une semaine, elle était le genre de personne qui se préoccupait de tout le monde. Elle était plus humaine que beaucoup d'entre nous et ça paraissait dans ses moments.

Mon frère est venu ici spécialement pour me surveiller. Cette fois-ci il a décidé de ne pas le faire dans mon dos.

Ici, ici? comme dans le Jeffersonian?

Oui et je ne veux plus le voir. Il me demande de venir ici pendant mes vacances, je pars pour les États-Unis et seulement une semaine plus tard, il vient «me rendre visite».

Tu es sur qu'il n'a aucune autre raison?

Il est beaucoup trop protecteur pour ça. Je me demande toujours pourquoi il a voulu que je devienne un agent. À chaque fois que je vais en mission, ça prend tout de lui pour ne pas tous nous exposer juste pour s'assurer que je sois correcte.

Tu as de l'importance pour lui, peut-être que tu devrais être reconnaissante.

J'ai juré de protéger mon pays à tous les coût, pas de sacrifier les autres pour me sauver la peau. Je n'ai jamais échoué une mission et ce n'est certainement pas grâce à Mycroft.

Mycroft?

Sherlock, Mycroft et Aibhlinn, mes parents ont voulu être originaux.

Pas pire que les miens.

Est-ce que tu pourrais aller voir si il est partit?

Bien sûr!

Je la vis sortir de son bureau et se diriger vers la porte. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard.

Il n'est plus là.


	4. Chapter 4

Ma conversation avec Angela avait duré plus longtemps que je ne le croyais. Mon téléphone vibra. C'était Booth. Il était déjà de retour au FBI avec Aubrey et ils étaient allés chercher Melissa Jones pour l'interroger.

Je dois me rendre au Edgar Hoover, dis-je à Angela. Non, mais si Mycroft est là-bas? Je vais l'ignorer, je suis rendu plutôt bonne.

En tout cas bonne chance, me répondit-elle.

Je me levai péniblement du divan et me dirigeai vers le stationnement du jeffersonian. J'embarquai dans ma voiture de location et conduis jusqu'au FBI. J'entrai et montai jusqu'à la salle d'interrogation. Heureusement pour moi, je ne croisai pas Mycroft. J'ouvris la porte, entrai et la fermai derrière moi. Je m'assis sur la seule chaise libre à côté de Aubrey. Il me glissa le dossier. Je le pris, et l'ouvris. Il contenait les conversations que j'avais trouvé avec Angela, des motifs probable, des maisons qu'elle magasinait et des informations sur John McCoy.

Pourquoi suis-je ici? demanda Melissa.

Madame Jones, Marie King vous devait beaucoup d'argent.

Attendez? Est-ce qu'elle est morte? Oh mon Dieu! Vous pensez que je l'ai tué? Jamais! On était meilleure amie.

Mais vous avez besoin de l'argent que vous lui avez prêté pour l'achat de votre nouvelle maison.

Oui, mais je ne l'aurais pas tué pour autant.

Où étiez-vous vendredi dernier entre 8 et 10 heure du soir?

J'étais à mon cours de yoga.

Est-ce que des gens étaient témoins et peuvent prouver votre présence?

Oui, je peux vous donner leur coordonnées.

Vous pouvez penser à qui que ce soi qui voudrait du mal à Marie?

Non… mais l'ex-petit ami de Marie était vraiment bizarre. Depuis le moment qu'il l'a rencontré, il était obsédé. Elle a décidé de lui donner une chance, mais il ne la laissait même pas vivre sans lui. Il était vraiment extrême. Après quelques mois, elle a décidé de le laisser aller. Il était furieux. Marie m'a dit qu'il l'avait frappé.

Aubrey prit quelques notes dans son calepin.

Vous savez où le trouver?

Non, mais son nom, c'est Max Cornfield. Il travaillait dans un magasin d'armes juste à l'extérieur de la ville.

Nous lui pausâmes encore quelques questions et la laissa aller. Nous fîmes un contrendu de l'interrogation et nous fûmes d'accord qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. Par contre, cette intuition n'était pas assez et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'endroit où Melissa faisait du yoga pour confirmer son alibi. L'entraîneur confirma sa présence et nous retournâmes au lab. Dr. Saroyan nous annonça que la victime avait effectivement frappé. Dr. Brennan nous donna d'autres informations et tout pointait vers l'ex-petit ami. Nous retournâmes au FBI pour localiser Max Cornfield en vidéoconférence avec Angela. Elle fouillait les médias sociaux pour le trouver. Il était plus dure a découvrir qu'on le croyait. Apparemment, il n'est nul part et tous les courriels échangés ont été supprimé.

Attendez, j'en ai trouvé un, s'écria Angela. Elle nous l'envoya.

 **Max:** J'ai besoin de te voir! Tu me manques. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait.

 **Marie:** Écoute! C'est fini entre nous. Fini tu entends. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre et je ne veux plus te voir

 **Max:** Ce n'est pas fini, tu es à moi. Tu m'appartiens.

Est-ce que tu pourrais localiser la provenance des emails?

Humm… Ils viennent d'un ordinateur public dans un café à l'extérieur de la ville.

Mais comment il fait pour rester sous le radar comme ça, demanda Booth assit à côté de Aubrey dans la salle de réunion.

Tu pourrais sortir le numéro de téléphone de la place où il travaillait?

Je vous l'envois.

On va faire un appel et on t'en donne des nouvelles.

Angela raccrocha. Aubrey prit le téléphone, le mit sur main-libre et appela au numéro. Après trois sonneries on décrocha.

Jackson armes et fils, comment puis-je vous aider?

Est-ce que Max Cornfield travaille toujours ici?

Oui… Vous êtes qui?

FBI. À qui je parle?

Hummmm, Jack Manson. Qu'est-ce que Max a fait?

On aimerait lui poser quelques questions.

Il n'est pas là en ce moment. Il y a un client, je dois y aller.

Ne raccrochez pas.

Trop tard. Aubrey, frustré, remis violemment le combiner en place. Quelques instant plus tard, nous reçûmes un appel de Dr. Brennan.

La victime avait une blessure par balle faite par un arme de petit calibre et selon mes calcules, la même arme aurait servie à la frapper à la tête ensuite. Le coup a été assez fort pour lui faire perdre conscience. Par contre. ce n'est pas la cause du décès. Je chercherais plutôt pour un couteau où quelque chose avec un côté tranchant.

On va chercher ça.

Nous décidâmes que je resterais derrière pour faire du profilage. J'étais épuisée de la semaine folle que j'avais eu et choisis de finir le travail chez moi. Je partis et une heure après mon arrivée, lorsqu'il y avait des photos et des dossiers partout, mon téléphone sonna.

Holmes, répondis-je.

La gars qui a répondu à notre appel, c'était Cornfield. Il s'est fait passer pour la manager. Selon le vrai Jack, il est partit tout de suite après et n'a même pas fini son quart de travail, répondit Booth.

Je fouillai dans les dossiers et sortis ce que j'avais sur Cornfield. Je passai rapidement les feuilles en revue et dis:

Booth, si c'est lui le tueur, il a définitivement des problèmes de contrôle de ses émotions. Il travaille dans un magasin d'armes il a tout ce qu'il faut pour venir après l'un d'entre nous si on ne fait pas ce qu'il veut.

On va rester sur nos gardes. On revient bientôt.

Max Cornfield rentrait parfaitement dans le profil de sociopathe à tendance psychopathe. Il était obsédé par Marie et ne pouvait pas la laisser aller. C'était un motif. Il n'était pas capable de contrôler ses émotions, lorsqu'il en ressentait au moins. Selon son dossier de travail au magasin, il ne travaillait pas avec les clients. Il travaillait à nettoyer et réparer en arrière dans l'entrepôt. Selon moi, il était totalement capable de tuer quelqu'un.

Lorsque minuit sonna et que mon dossier était presque complet, j'allai me coucher. Le lendemain matin, je retournai au FBI avec mon nouveau document fraîchement fait. J'entrai dans le bureau de Booth. Il était au téléphone. Je m'assis donc devant lui, à son bureau et plaçai le dossier devant lui. Il avait l'air préoccupé. Il n'avait absolument rien dit depuis que j'étais arrivée. Quelques secondes plus tard, il raccrocha.

C'était Jackson et fils. Il manque des armes au magasin, mais il n'y a aucune trace d'entrée forcée. Le voleur avait une clef.

Cornfield?

Probablement.

Tu sais ce qu'il cherche à faire?

Selon moi, il va aller après le nouveau petit-ami de la victime.

Nous discutâmes des actions à prendre. Booth fit quelques appels et plusieurs agents partirent en direction de la maison de Jason Rod, le petit-ami de la victime.

Lors de leur arrivée, tout était en ordre et Cornfield n'était nul part en vue. Nous restâmes au bureau jusqu'à 8 heures du soir et après un dernier appel aux agents sur terrain, nous retournâmes à la maison. Je décidai de relaxer le reste de la soirée et ne pas penser à tout ce qui se passait en ce moment. J'ouvris la télévision et me couchai sur le divan avec un bol de chips, habillé de mon pyjama. Au bout d'un moment, je devins tellement lâche, que je m'endormis. Je me réveillai le lendemain matin au son de mon téléphone à 6h. Je regardai l'écran: Aubrey.

Oui? répondis-je d'une voix enrouée.

J'ai des nouvelles informations urgentes, mais je n'arrive pas à rejoindre ni Booth, ni Brennan.

Je vais passer par chez eu en m'en allant, je leur dirai de te rejoindre au plus vite.

Parfait.

Aussi vite que je pus, je déjeunai, m'habillai et ramassai tous mes documents. J'embarquai dans ma voiture et partis en direction de la maison de Booth. J'actionnai mon GPS et le suivai pendant 30 minutes avant de m'engager dans l'entrée. Je débarquai et allai cogner à la porte. Dr. Brennan ouvrit. Elle semblait déjà prête à partir.

Oh! Agent Holmes, que faites-vous ici?

Aubrey a des nouvelles informations urgentes, mais il n'arrivait pas à vous contactez.

Elle me fit entrer et ferma la porte derrière nous. Elle m'invita à la table. Booth arriva et fut surpris de ma présente.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Aubrey veut nous voir au FBI tout de suite, dit Brennan.

Mais ton père n'est pas arrivé?

On ne peut pas laisser Christine seule?

Si vous devez vraiment y aller, je peux rester avec elle jusqu'à ce que ton père arrive. J'ai déjà fait du gardiennage avant.

Bon d'accord.

Booth et Brennan finirent de se préparer le plus vite possible. Ils me présentèrent Christine en quelques secondes et disparurent comme une fusée. Je me présentai à Christine. Elle me posa plusieurs questions sur le Royaume-Uni et elle me montra ses poupées préférées. Après une trentaine de minutes, lorsque nous avions déjà décidé de jouer au service à thé, je trouvai étrange que le père de Brennan ne soit pas arrivé.

Pendant un moment de silence durant le jeu, j'entendis un bruit qui m'était trop familier: Le chargement d'un fusil. Nous étions dans le salon qui était une aire ouverte avec la salle à manger et la cuisine. L'îlot pour préparer la nourriture se trouvait à quelques mètres de nous et celle-ci était faite d'acier épais et était vide à l'intérieur, car on était supposé y mettre des bancs. Mon instinct prit le dessus. Je pris Christine par les épaules et la traînai sous l'îlot. Nous étions genoux collé, en petite boule. Je regardai derrière et vis un bâton de baseball briser la fenêtre du salon. La personne lança une canette qui roula sur le sol. Aussitôt j'enlevai ma veste et la collai contre le nez et la bouche de Christine. Je tirai les tiroirs autour de moi et trouvai une serviette que je mis sur mon nez. La canette fuma quelques temps. Je sortis mon arme de service et la gardai proche. Soudain, un vase vola en éclat et je vis la balle sur le sol au travers des débris de céramiques. La fumée avait tombé et j'enlevai ma veste et la serviette. Je regardai Christine dans les yeux et lui dit:

On va jouer à un jeu ok? Ici c'est notre château et il faut rester cacher, parce qu'il y a un méchant dragon qui crache des morceaux de métals qui font mal.

Pow, une balle se logea dans l'armoire au-dessus de nous. L'assaillant était toujours à l'extérieur et tirait majoritairement à l'aveuglette.

Je travaille avec ton papa et c'est notre travail d'arrêter les méchants dragons, continuai-je.

C'est vrai? dit-elle les yeux brillants.

Oui, mais l'important, c'est que tu restes caché ici.

d'accord.

Je tapotai ma poche pour prendre mon téléphone et appeler le FBI, mais il n'y était pas. Je sortis la tête précautionneusement de l'îlot et le vit sur la table à café. Une balle frappa le divan, envoyant de la mousse partout. Je me tournai vers Christine et lui dit pour une dernière fois:

Reste ici et ne bouge pas, d'accord. Ne sort pas, je vais aller chercher mon téléphone dans le salon pour appeler ton papa ok?

Elle hocha la tête. Je me couchai sur le sol et rempai jusqu'au coté du divan de manière à ne pas me faire voir si quelqu'un regardait par la fenêtre. Je restai quelques secondes accoté contre le divan, la position la plus sécruritaire que j'avais trouvé. J'étirai mon bras pour atteindre la table, mais n'y arrivai pas.

D'un coup, je ressentis une douleur vive dans mon bras. Une douleur aigue tellement forte qu'elle raisonnait dans ma tête. Je regardai mon bras qui saignait abondamment et devinai que j'avais été tiré dans la bras. Toujours caché, je me couchai encore plus bas, attrapai mon téléphone le plus vite possible et retournai derrière la divan. Une balle frappa la télévision et je profitai du temps ds recharge du fusil pour retourner sous l'îlot. J'attrapai la serviette qui trainait sur le sol, la déchirai et serrai fortement autour de mon bras en faisant un noeud. Étrangement, Christine ne réagit pas à la vue du sang. Elle devait être habitué avec sa mère. Je pris le téléphone et composai le numéro de Booth. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois… Je tombai sur la boîte vocale. Merde! Je pris le premier numéro sur ma liste de contact: Mycroft. Je n'avais pas etemps d'être fâché en ce moment. Allez, allez répond:

Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Mycroft, Mycroft, c'est Aibhlinn. Je suis chez Booth et Brennan. Je suis seule avec Christine et on se fait tirer dessus par je ne sais trop qui.

Pow! La balle frappa la lampe.

J'arrive tout de suite, cria-t-il.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, chaque balle me faisait faire un saut et j'attendais impatiemment l'arrivée de Mycroft. On entendis la porte se défoncer.

FBI!

C'était Booth. Je fis sortir Christine en premier et moi après. Je me glissai hors de l'îlot en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas mettre de poid sur mon bras. Je me levai et allai rejoindre Booth qui demanda à Christine d'aller rejoindre Brennan dehors. Mycroft arriva juste après et se précipita sur moi. Il me fit un câlin auquel je répondis par un grognement.

Aïe!

Tu ne blaguais pas quand tu disais que tu te faisais tirer dessus.

C'était qui? demandais-je.

Cornfield, répondit Booth.

Vous l'avez?

Ouais et il a même confessé pour le meurtre de Marie.

Deux ambulanciers entrèrent dans la maison et me traînèrent jusqu'au divan. Tandis qu'ils faisaient ce qu'ils savaient de mieux, je continuai de discuter avec Booth. Brennan entra et vint me voir.

Merci! Merci! Vous avez probablement sauvé Christine.

C'est mon travail et je n'aurais jamais rien laissé lui arriver. Elle est vraiment très forte. Est-ce que votre père va bien, il ne s'était jamais présenté?

Le coup était tout prévu. Son téléphone avait arrêté de fonctionner la veille et lorsqu'il est venu pour partir, ses pneus étaient troués.

Je me tournai vers Mycroft et dis:

Je pense qu'on va retourner à la maison.

Bonne idée, répondit-il.


End file.
